Trips to the Dentist and Surfaced Feelings
by Brown Eyes Parker
Summary: A trip to the dentist brings feelings to the surface for Jane and Lisbon. A birthday present for Jisbon4ever. Love you lots!


Trips to the Dentist, Surfaced Feelings, and Love Songs A Jane & Lisbon Story

**By Brown Eyes Parker**

**Summary:**

A trip to the dentist brings feelings to surface for both Jane & Lisbon. Inspired by a Nick/Macy (from JONAS/JONAS LA) story.

Dedicated to:

Jisbon4ever, happy birthday. . . I hope you have a fabulous day! Love you!

.

"Sorry Jane, I can't go with you," Cho said. "It's my day off, and I'm taking Elise to see _Eat, Love, Pray_."

"The last time I went to the 'doctor' with you, I got hypnotized," Rigsby said when Jane looked in his direction.

"Oh come on! That wasn't a doctor!" Jane said. "Nobody said that was a doctor—"

"Maybe Lisbon will go with you," Van Pelt cut him off. "Why don't I ask her for you when she and I go to Yoga class?"

Jane sighed. "It's okay. I'll ask her."

.

"Lisbon?" Jane asked later that night.

"I'll go with you," Lisbon answered.

"_What_?"

"Van Pelt mentioned it to me in passing earlier." Lisbon smiled. "It's kind of cute, you're needing somebody to go to the dentist—"

"I'm getting a tooth pulled!" Jane protested. "That requires a local anesthesia you know. I might kill myself if I—"

"I said I was going with you, didn't I?"

Jane smiled weakly.

"What time do I need to pick you up?"

"Seven-thirty am," Jane answered.

Lisbon patted him on the shoulder. "Don't worry, I'll be there."

.

"Patrick Jane! I've missed you!"

"Oh no!" Jane moaned.

"What?" Lisbon asked.

It was the next morning, and they were just arriving at the dentist's office for Jane's appointment.

"It's Veronica, one of the dental hygienists," Jane whispered. "She's convinced we have a thing, even though I've told her repeatedly that I have a girlfriend."

"She thinks you and _I_—"

"No, no, no! She thinks that _she _and I have a thing."

"Oh."

"Patrick, you are looking handsomer than ever!" Veronica chirped. "_When _are we going to go out for dinner and dancing?"

"Um. . . well, we're _not_," Jane replied. "Remember when I told you that I had a girlfriend?"

"I thought you were. . . just kidding."

"No. . . no. . ." Jane answered, putting his arm around Lisbon's waist and pulling her closer. "_This_ is my girlfriend. Veronica, meet Teresa Lisbon."

Lisbon's eyes widened. And then she nodded, used to playing his girlfriend or wife. "Yeah, I'm his girlfriend. It's nice to meet you Veronica."

"Mutual, I'm sure," Veronica said with strained friendliness. "Come on Patrick, Dr. Hamm is waiting for you." Lisbon started to follow them, when Veronica threw her a nasty look.

"Sorry, but you have to stay here. I'll come and get you when the procedure is over."

"Please Lisbon! Don't leave me!" Jane pleaded, his nerves suddenly sinking in.

"Don't worry baby, I'll be right here the whole entire time," Lisbon assured him.

.

An hour later, Lisbon was leaning over Jane. "Come on, it's all over. I'm going to take you home now."

"He's still a little off because of the anesthesia," Dr. Hamm said. "So he can't drive, or operate heavy machinery. Also. . . make sure he doesn't drink anything stronger than coffee."

"Okay," Lisbon agreed, helping Jane out of the chair and putting her arms around him to steady him.

"Hey beautiful," Jane said, putting his face directly on her's. "Did I ever tell you that you're beautiful Lisbon?"

Lisbon laughed nervously, and pushed him away gently. "Come on, let's go home and get some sleep."

"Hey Veronica!" Jane yelled. "Did you hear that? Me and my girlfriend are going home to get some sleep!"

There was the sound of glass crashing and a frustrated scream.

"Jane! _Shut_._Up_!" Lisbon hissed as he took her hand and dragged her through the waiting room and out into the parking lot. She fished through her pockets for her keys. When she couldn't find them, she turned to Jane with an icy glare.

"_I _want to drive my girlfriend around," Jane said innocently. He put his arms around her and nuzzled her neck with his nose.

"Jane, _please_!" Lisbon pleaded.

"What?" He asked. "Are you afraid?"

"Afraid of _what_?" Lisbon demanded.

"Afraid to fall," Jane answered. "_'cause I'm not afraid to fall, if you're the one who catches me_," he sang.

"Did you just sing a _Jonas Brothers_ song?" Lisbon asked in shocked.

"It's a good song," Jane slurred. "But I understand. . . you want something more _adult_. _She rolls the window down, and she talks over the sound of the cars that pass us by_. _And I don't know why, but she's changed my mind_—"

Lisbon covered his mouth with her hands. "Be quiet! People can _hear_ you!"

Jane removed her hands from his mouth. "So what! Let them hear! Everybody! I'm CRAZY for THIS girl!" He screamed.

The passing patients and dental hygienists smiled at them.

"Jane, please—"

He cut her flow of words off with his mouth.

She pushed him away, scolding herself mentally for enjoying the kiss way too much. No! _At all_! "Jane—"

"You taste like watermelon gum," Jane giggled, playing with a strand of Lisbon's hair.

Lisbon sighed and pushed Jane into the passenger seat. She wished that she had never agreed to take him to the dentist. Now he was going to hate her, and their relationship was going to be changed forever.

.

By the time they had gotten to her house, Jane had passed out. Lisbon wrestled him out of the car, and into her bedroom. . . the whole entire time she wished the whole entire thing would be a nightmare.

Wearily, she flopped down on her couch and drifted off to sleep, the morning's events playing over and over in her head. She hated herself for letting it happen.

.

Both her and Jane slept straight through the day into the next morning.

Everything in her wanted to grab her keys and run when she heard Jane stirring in the next room. But she was mature woman. So, she decided to stay and face him like a mature woman would.

He showed up ten seconds after she had decided against running away.

"Hey Lisbon, thanks for yesterday," he said. "I barely remember anything that happened."

"Oh. . ."

"I am sorry for my behavior yesterday, by the way. It was. . . childish and uncalled for."

"It's. . . it was fine," Lisbon replied, trying to hide her disappointment.

"Besides, I always thought our first kiss would be a little more romantic."

"Really Jane, I don't mind. In fact, I completely understand. Anesthesia lowers your. . . " she paused. "Wait, did you say—"

"Maybe yesterday was a good thing. It brought to surface feelings that have been surpressed for a long time."

Lisbon looked at a loss for words.

"No. . ." Jane said, coming towards her slowly. "I've known for a long time. Yesterday just gave me the courage to say what I couldn't say before."

"Jane—"

But she didn't have a chance to finish, Jane was kissing her like she had never been kissed before. And she was enjoying every second of it.

_The End_


End file.
